Life Changes In a Moments Notice
by Debbie White
Summary: Life can be change in one second... one decision can make your whole life change. See how Bella over comes her decision... Will her decision be her last?
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

_**:} Life Changes In a Moments Notice :} **_

...Prologue .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am headed home from my college classes… I have a 3.9 GPA I have been working so hard. I got two tests tomorrow. I have a 18 credit hour work load this semester...This is the lightest I have ever had in college. Then I am done. Four years crammed into one and a half years...I am all that is left in my family… well all that will claim me...

My mom disowned me because I told her that my step-father got handsy and I kicked him in the balls. I was thirteen at the time.

She sent me to live with my daddy… and said she never wanted to see me again… he went to him and pulled his gun and hit him with it…he whispered something to him and I never seen them again...

He died in the line of duty Two years later. He was the best man I knew…He was the chief of police…

I stayed with his partner Billy and Sue Black and their three children for the next year… I graduated at sixteen…my dad fixed it so I didn't have to worry about school at all.

Traffic was horrible today. It is going to take me longer to get to my apartment I will be there in ten minutes…. Everything is the same as it was the day before….

I looked down for a second….. When I looked up there was a little girl in the middle of my lane 10 feet away...

the street I am on is three lanes going with me and we are going 65 miles per hour, and there is three lanes going the opposing way. One lane in the middle with as a turn lane…

So I did what I could to prevent hitting the little girl…or the people behind me as well….I slammed on the breaks warning the people behind me then I turned the wheel unfortunately after the car behind me hit me then I hit the car in the middle lane and that threw me into the opposing traffic. The Semi-Truck hit me.

I closed my eyes this is like a horrible roller coaster that doesn't stop and I want off.

I hear breaking glass and crunching metal. All the traffic had stopped.

Everything is so quiet except I hear the little girl is crying I hope she is alright.

I am now pinned in my car…..I cant move at all and I am in so much pain. I think I might be screaming…..

No I am screaming …..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 1 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

I am running late today of all days… my sister Victoria is a total bitch… this is all her fault. You see she got pregnant. Three years ago decided to have the baby…well that was mom…told her that she would not get any more money from her and she has never had a job in her whole life. mom paid for everything for her.

I am a Lawyer, and I make a great living… Most of the time I work from home. I am Twenty years old…I graduated high school at fifteen…Then I worked my ass off to complete college in three years …I worked as an intern at Whitlock & McCarty Law firm for a year then my buddies and I decided to work from home. We want to be able to provide cheap, affordable good lawyers.

We have to go into the office but not a lot. You see I have been keeping my little niece Victoria Sophia Cullen. She just turned two years old. We are doing a birthday party at the park Tory likes… unfortunately I have to go into the office today. I love her and she came home from the hospital to my house. My mother set up the babies room and I took the job. I wanted her to feel loved.

My sister didn't want anything to do with her… she is horrible to Tory. Vic demanded we name the baby after her. At least she stopped doing drugs when she was pregnant. Her boyfriend James is the one that has been keeping her on the drugs.

Like I said I am running late just 15 minutes. My boss decided we had two new clients. Not that it was a problem I just wanted to get out of here my sister probably would leave my baby ( yes my baby) there if I was running late. I got there as my sister was pulling away. Leaving all the stuff needed to care for Tory for the day. more importantly Tory..

I was pissed.

I got out and started looking for my baby Vic just pointed and I seen her she was walking to the center of the busy street. I was running I got there as I heard tires screeching. I ran into the street got to Tory picked her up and ran …I heard lots of crashing…breaking glass… then complete silence except Tory is crying… then screaming….

Complete chaos

I turned around and there was three feet behind me was a 30 car pile up… there was a Semi-Truck completely smashed in the front there was what was teal Volvo that was almost nothing there. I hope there wasn't anyone in that car but I heard a female screaming.

Everyone was getting out of their cars… with in minutes police officers were there. I was trying to get Tory to stop crying. I called my partner's wife. and left a message...She had to leave the party early to go to work. I warned her of the car accident. Then I called my partner.

"Hey sorry man, that meeting sucked so you get the little one?" Emmett asked

"Oh man this is so bad….Vic left her…. She almost got hit by a car ….no ...not one car many cars… Shit man you need to get over here. At Tory's park I am probably going to get arrested and I need to make sure Tory is taken care of." I said

"Of course I'll be there in ten I'll take the back way. I'll call Jas too" Em said

"okay thanks." I said

"Sir. I was told that little girl caused this accident." Officer Black said

"Jake you are needed over here right now." another officer said

"Umm… If you will excuse me …Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Officer Black said

Emmett showed up and I took my baby to him and told him to take her to Rose to have her looked over I know she is ok , but it is just a precaution…Rose is a Doctor, Tory's Doctor …

"Ok man I'll call you and Jas will be here in 15 minutes he had something to do real quick…" Em said

"Call my mom as well…and get the paperwork moving to terminate Vic's rights I am done …this is done ….Tory could have been killed…I cant let this ever happen again….I just hope all those people are alright." I said

"Dada hers eamin me akes me ad." my little angel said

"I'm sorry angel. That she screamed at you and it makes me sad that she yelled at you." I said

"Her no luv me. Her say so." Tory said with tears in her little green eyes

"Oh honey you don't need her to love you. You have me and granny…" I said rubbing her back

"Yeah and you have me and Auntie Rose that love you the most…Cuz I'm awesome." Em said

"Yay uncie Em ...Luv ya." Tory said.

I loaded Tory into her car seat in Em car along with her stuff. They left and I went back to the accident scene to wait.

**Officer Jake Black POV **

I was called to an accident. There was a 30 car pile up.

I was on the side with the least amount of damage. I talked to a leading driver

"Officer, there was a that little girl that caused the accident (she pointed to a young man holding a tiny child she was whimpering) that car over there slammed on the breaks that car hit her….then she hit that red car… then her car was thrown into that truck. Then was thrown into that black car the black car hit the side of the truck. Is the girl in the teal car ok?" the woman asked

"I don't know Ma'mam" are you ok or do you need medical assistance?" I asked

"I'm fine. I'm going to my doctors to get checked out. Since I did get hit in the back end."

"Alright we are going to write up lost of tickets that will be done at the department with in two days," I said

With that I went over to the man and child sitting on the sidewalk.

"Sir. I was told that this little girl caused this accident." I said

"Jake you are needed over here right now." officer Sam Uley my partner said

"Umm… If you will excuse me …Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." I said

"Jake this is bad….you need to go over there and talk to Bells she is scared and in pain. The firefighters are having trouble getting the jaws of life to work, and she is pinned real bad…. Jake do you understand she may die in the removal." Sam said

With that I took off Bells was my little sister….well the only one that wasn't really related that and was alive she had no one but me. My entire family died in a fire three months ago. I had no one but her.

I went to the car it was mangled I couldn't really even see the color of the car, or the brand of car, I went over to the drivers side, well what should have been and I heard her screaming

"Bells honey I'm here! We are working to get you out… I know you are hurting…. " I said with tears in my eyes I could only see her hair and I reached to hold her hand which I could only touch her thumb. From this side. I moved her hair and I seen her chocolate eyes. I smiled at her

"Jakey I'm so sorry I just couldn't hit that little girl." Bells cried

"Oh Bells don't worry you did great sissy." I said

"Is she ok…I mean the little one?" Bells asked

"Yeah sis not a scratch on her.. I think you need to worry about you right now." I said

"I'm so cold…. Jake I should have been home …I should have driven home that night….awwwhhhhhh….. Please don't hate me I'm so sorry…" Bells cried

"Bells stop it that wasn't your fault that was an electric fire, and they were all sleeping…Bells I love you so much and I need you Please stay with me I know your cold…. Please I don't have anyone else." I said

I know it wasn't right for me to demand for her to stay for me but really I did need her.

"Black we are going to take off the top now." Jack the firefighter said

I took my jacket and placed it over her head and whispered "Sis this will keep the sparks and debris out of your face."

I kissed her head

Ten minutes …. they started an I.V. on her

Twenty minutes…. They covered her with a thermal blanket

Thirty minutes …..

Finally they got her out…. I looked down I was covered in her blood

"Sam over there is the man that kid caused the accident I need to go with Bells meet me at the hospital." I said

"Don't worry we will take care of it. Just go take care of our little sister." Sam said

I climbed into the ambulance and we got a police escort to the hospital.

I waited in the waiting room…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 2 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

I waited for so long… finally the last ambulance left… a police officer came over to me…

"Sir, I am Officer Uley …can you explain why your child was in the middle of the road?" Officer Uley said

"Yes, I was running late and my sister was watching her and she just left my baby here I got here as…She was pulling out of the parking lot pointing to my baby…she was walking to the road …I swear I ran as fast as I could….I just couldn't get there fast enough…How is the girl that was screaming?" I asked

"She is on the way to the hospital." Officer Uley said

I nodded

"I need a plate number and a name for your sister… She is in a lot of trouble." Officer Uley continued.

I told him everything I knew. Jas had shown up about 30 minutes ago. I had asked him to find out as much about the girl as he could.

According to the other drivers she prevented everyone from hitting my baby…I owed her everything I had. We were just waiting since the other officer said not to go anywhere.

Officer Uley told me that it was ok for me to go home.

I went to the hospital where Tory was getting looked at…

Rose said she was fine which was good…

I heard the nurses talking in the café about the girl… she is in rough shape both of her legs were crushed…a collapsed lung… 12 broken ribs on that same side…a broken collar bone…her pelvis was crushed as well… they put her in a drug induced coma. To heal….and to prevent her from pain.

I ordered her plastic flowers since in ICU the patient cant have real ones. I wanted her room to look bright…

I wanted to visit her and since Rose was a Doctor here I snuck into her room…I felt so bad no one was here for her. I held her hand. I couldn't stay to long since Tory would be ready to go.

**Bro, Tory is fine and is ready to go home….She is crying…That bitch really did a number on her this time….and there are things you need to know…come here we need to tell you. NOW! -EM**

**K on my way-ED**

I kissed her hand and then her forehead saying "My mother always said kisses always made everyone feel better." then I left I stopped at the door "I promise I'll come back soon."

Then I went to Rose's Office…"Angela please take Tory out for a few minutes k." Rose said

"Alright Dr. McCarty…Hey Tory can you come help me I need your help arranging this stuff on my desk Alright?" Angela asked Tory

"Ya m'kay" Tory said as she was leaving

With Tory gone Rose started

"So Tory told me that she was so sorry and that Aunt Icky told her that you were on the other side of that road…She also wants to know if the girl in the blue car is ok. Ed you know what this means she directed Tory to go into traffic. I am writing up this report that says Victoria is unfit to watch Tory without going to a class first it will also state exactly what she told me…I had Angela in here while I ask Tory questions. Victoria also told her that she was a stupid little girl, and screamed at her because you were late….telling her she hated Tory. Ed had I known I would have taken Tory with me we have a daycare here. The party ended early that is why no one was there. Mom left 10 minutes before I did… I was the last one to leave, and I asked Vic if she wanted me to take Tory and she said and I quote "No. we don't need you or your husband so just leave you slut!" Ed I was so close to punch her in the face but Tory was there and she already looked like she was going to cry. I went to her kissed her cheek and told her you would be here very soon. I'm so sorry" Rose said

"Don't worry Rose ….your brother is working as we speak to terminate her rights… which wont be hard since I already have perminate custody. The girl is in rough shape I listened to some nurses in the café. Please check on her." I said

"I will ….just take care of Tory she needs you." Rose said

I went out the door and as soon as Tory seen me she hopped down and ran to me "Sorwy dada at irl in ue car otay?"

"Tory that girl is hurt really bad…we can go home and make her a card." I said

Tory started crying "me did it hers gots a owie cuz me did it."

She put her hands over her face and her long curly copper hair fell like a curtain over her face. This is killing me…I just want to kill my sister…no Victoria. She is no longer my sister.

I knelt in front of her moved her hair and pulled her hands away from her face.. "Baby, Please stop crying Daddy loves you and this wasn't your fault. Aunt Vicky told you to go to me right?" I asked

Tory nodded

"Sweetie and where did she say I was at?" I asked again

"Aunt Icky tay da da ver dare." Tory said Pointing her finger. "I cared so cared.. Me c at irl in ue car. It so lowd. Hers gots a owie..hers need a issy hers gots etter." Tory is now babbling

"Daddy gave her a kissy to make her better. And I was just as scared, baby I have never been so scared in my whole life. Don't worry baby we are ok we need to go home get dinner then a bath then I get to read you a story. So lets go!" I said as I picked my angel up.

"k dadda I's hunge" my angel giggled

We went by McDonalds and got dinner. We ate there and went home and I started her bath she got her rubber ducky and bath toys.

I let her play for a little while…she giggled at her wrinkly skin I dressed her in her bunny blanket sleeper. It is pink but the feet are purple with little ears and a button nose on each foot.

After the story she was asleep….she didn't even make it through the story.

Jas called me later to say that it was done…and told me everything there was to know about the girl… Isabella Swan…she just turned 17 years old and was set to graduate college after this term with an associates degree.

I set up with Rose to put Tory in the Daycare. I needed to meet with my new clients I was taking one and Em was taking one and Jas was taking the other..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 3 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Jacob POV **

I sat in the hospital room looking at Bella the only family I have left for my Father, Mother and three sisters died in a house fire almost 3 months ago.

Bella has so many problems. One is that her left leg shattered, her right is broken in 6 places. Her arms are broken as well in 3 different places. She has 7 broken ribs on the left side as well as a collapsed lung on that side. On the right she has 6 broken and the rest are bruised.

We don't know the extent of the internal damages but for now the she is in a medical induced coma.

-* 3 months Later *-

We moved Bells into Mr. Cullen's house. Or Edward's house the insurance company said that they were not going to pay any more. He offered since I didn't have the room, since my new wife Vanessa and our baby is on the way and we live in a one bedroom apartment.

His little girl was the one Bella was trying to miss that fateful day. Tory is her name. I was pissed that first day that they were there, but Tory was over there crying telling her that she was so sorry. It made me cry as well and it was so sweet. Tory even made her a get well card, she is amazing. They have been coming to the hospital everyday so has his family…

Alice is not really related by blood but she is married to Edward's business partner Jasper, wow she has so much energy like a pixy on red bull….she never stops going….

Rose is married is also not blood related but she is married to Edward's other business partner Emmett, She is a doctor, Bella's doctor. She is helping so much and explains everything.

Bella has yet to gain consciousness, but Rose is hopeful that she will wake up. Her body is just healing.

Esme is our new mother she said that she wont replace our mother but she just wants to be there for us.

Back to Tory she is officially Eddie's (he hates that name me and Em say it to get a rise out of him.) As for Victoria Tory's bio-mother she got 25 years to life for attempt of murder, child endangerment, and child abuse. She also was the cause of a major traffic accident that killed two other people, and injured 12 others.

Her pimp James Hunter also got 25 to life for possession, and intent to sell.

**Edward POV**

It has been 3 months since we moved Bella into my house with me and Tory, Ali and Rose is her primary caregivers, I help at night, my mom helps as well, she feels horrible and responsible for the accident.

We have come to an arrangement. I get every third night off. We all take turns. Tory and I read to her every night. Tory can read the book now and I have found her sitting on the bed reading to her.

All of Bella's bones have healed, as all of her other injuries, Alice has taken the job of the physical therapy, She has said if we want her to move and walk when she wakes up we need to keep her muscles working.

Rose said we need to take her in to get another scan, but I paid for them to come to the house.

I feel this connection with Bella, I have to protect her.

-*The next day *-

The scan went well also Rose said that she is going to try something tonight. There is a drug she thinks will wake her up. Jake and Nessie is going to be here for it and we are hopeful.

We are all sitting around the bed of Bella's bed it has been ten minutes since Rose applied the drug to her I.V.

Then we all started to hear moaning Bella's moaning she was also moving around a lot. We applied restraints just to make sure she wont fall out of bed.

**Bella POV**

I cant move and I am on this soft bed. I think back to the days events…Oh no the little girl …Did I hit her? Where am I? What happened? More importantly why cant I move? I cant even open my eyes. I guess I'll work on that. Open ….open …. open …. Open. My eyes flittered open… I closed them immediately it was to way bright. I need to see what is going on I opened my eyes again. I look around the room. I see there are so many people in here… The only one I know for sure is my brother…

Well I hope he is still that for I think he is still mad at me for not being there when our parents house burned down with them inside.. If I would have come home I would have been able to wake them up and get them out. But I was to tired and stayed at my friends house for I had an exam in the following morning.

So there are 4 women…they are really pretty there was also three other men they were also very handsome. There is a pretty Blonde woman that looks like she is a model. She is asking me questions, but I didn't actually hear any of the questions.

"I'm Dr. McCarty….Your doctor. Can you talk to me? Can you tell me your name?" Dr. McCarty said

I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. My throat was to dry I tried to point to my throat but I couldn't move I looked to my hands.

"Ok we are going to remove them we just wanted to make sure you would not fall off the bed." Dr. McCarty said

With that the restraints were gone then I pointed to my throat. I was given water

"Just drink it slowly we need to make sure everything is alright." Dr. McCarty said

I drank slowly just as she instructed. It felt great. Soothing even…

"AWH" I moaned

I drank more

"Can you talk to me? Can you tell me your name?" Dr. McCarty said again

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I…I'm 17 and a half years old. Where am I? and who are all these people?

"Well that is right except that you will be 18 in less than 3 months. These people are ….Well I'm Rosalie McCarthy and starting at the right is my husband Emmett, then Alice Whitlock and her husband Jasper, This little one is Tory Cullen and her father Edward Cullen, this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen they are Edwards parents. This is Vanessa Black and I think you already know Jacob Black. Can you tell me everything that you remember?" Dr. Rosalie McCarty said

Let me think….. A long day of classes ….Oh I have my finals tomorrow… I got to get ready for them….. There was so much traffic …oh no the little girl…. " Did I kill her… I mean the little girl did I kill her?"

"No, and I's so sorry . I's the girl. Ou aved me." little Tory said

"No my dear, as Tory stated you saved her." Esme said (she has carmel colored hair, and is about 5 foot 5 in. tall she is a very beautiful woman.)

"Bells you were in an accident. A really bad one. I was on the scene….It took them almost 45 minutes to get you out of the car. Then they had to get you stable and it was hit and miss for a while. Umm sis you were really bad. It has been a little more than 3 months. I talked to your professors and your school, they said since you had a 4.0 in all your classes that they gave you your degree. That was I don't know 3 months ago. I called them after the accident explained everything. They all agreed on this they also had to give everyone a dropped test score. Which helped everyone, and was fair to everyone." Jake said

"Jake …" I stated to cry …. "I so sorry ..I sh..should…h. have bbbbeeen there for our family…. I could …no I should have driven back home that night." I sobbed

In that moment Jake came over to me and hugged me and whispered to me "Sissy you could have done anything for them even if you did come that night they were already the corner said they died at 8pm just after dinner watching TV. They died of carbon dioxide poisoning, then the house caught fire and burnt down. Bells even if you did come home they were dead and burnt before you even got out of class." Jake said "I couldn't live if you would have been there and left me too."

After a few minutes I calmed down and looked around and everyone had left the room.

"Jake where am I?" I asked

"About that ….now don't get mad sissy k…WehadtomoveyouintoEdwardshouses"

"What?" I asked

"We had to move you into Edward's house. Since your Insurance canceled everything and you don't have any money that I could get or use and Edward offered to take you in since I got married and have a baby on the way and I only have a one bedroom apartment." Jake said

Wow he is babbling it is kind of funny when he does this. I started laughing.

"Ok stop…babbling." I laughed

"Ok..Ok.. Now time to meet Eddie boy and miss Tory!"

"TORY come here and meet my sissy Bells" Jake screamed

with that a little girl with long curly reddish brown hair came skipping in. she crawled onto the bed and kissed me on the cheek and looked at me with clear green eyes and said "I luv ou …I's red now plzs." I got most of it like she loves me…I look to Jake and he hands her a book and she starts reading to me.

As I listen to her I am so tired and I feel back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
